Sword & Shield
by The Amazing Sakumachan
Summary: I have no clue why this has a cool title. This is literally just a serious of interconnected stories to feed my Eren x Kagome craving. AU for Inuyasha cast - set in Attack on Titan universe. This will be 95% fluff. I may write serious chapters but this is definitely a plotless feel-good story. Plot: Kagome is a cute girl and Eren is a cute boy. That's literally it.
1. Eye Contact

Authoress' Notes:  I literally have no clue what I'm writing. I just wanted Eren x Kagome fluff.

Warnings: This is _**not**_ a serious fic. There will be almost no plot. This is self-indulgent. No clear timeline yet if ever. Short chapters. Characters may be OOC, idk.

Pairings: Kagome x Eren with hints of Kagome x Harem and Eren x Mikasa

* * *

 **Eye Contact**

It was only a week since the fresh recruits of the Survey Corps began their training. After a barrage of tear-jerking and nerve-breaking verbal insults and hounding from their drill instructor, the faint of heart immediately began to drop out. That was when the true training finally began. Utilizing the maneuver-gear was among the first of their lessons and it began today.

The remaining recruits stood at attention in their formation with firmly held stances and saluting with their fists over their hearts as Keith Sadies appeared before them with usual dark and intense gaze on his face. Curiously enough, a young woman who appeared to be the age of the new recruits stood behind him. "Wow, she's haaaaaawt!" Connie whispered like a typical young man to Jean, who merely stared with wide eyes and slack-jaw at her beauty.

Her frame was petite and tiny, which made her supple curves even more prominent. Her hair was a jet-black waterfall with a healthy sheen and her eyes an exotic deep-blue color that one did find often with dark hair. Her skin was fair yet slightly sun-kissed with the summer rays. In the eyes of many of the male recruits, she was an angel. Part of that may be attributed to the pristine, white holy robes that she adorned. The over-sized long-sleeves, shining black shoes, and matching white hat made her appear all the more holy.

"Atttttttention!" Keith barked at his recruits, although they were already standing at attention. "Today is the day that you future cannon fodder learn to make yourselves useful! But!" He paused for a moment while looking over his shoulder at his companion, "Before we begin, I want this young lady to introduce herself! Go ahead!"

The young woman smiled a silently 'thanks' and stepped forward to stand beside the grill instructor. "Hello, brave warriors~!" She greeted them warmly. "My name is Kagome Fischer and I am a representative of Shinto Church!" The young woman was obviously an experienced public speaker because as she spoke, she took the time to change her line of sight and establish eye contact with various members of her audience. "On behalf of my clergymen, I wish you all the best of luck in your training."

She looked at Armin and almost made him squirm.

"I know that training will be intense and nerve-wrecking so..."

She looked at Mikasa and trailed off for a moment, seemingly surprised to see her.

'She...kind of...looks similar to me...' Kagome noted but resumed her speech.

"our doors are always open to you for cleansing, confessions, or simply a temporary haven to clear your mind."

Finally, her blue eyes rested on Eren.

It was unintentional but his green eyes, fierce and stormy with emotions, drew her into them. And she forgot her public-speaking lessons. She forgot to look away and to continue establishing contact with other recruits. She stared, mouth slightly ajar.

Eren himself was too caught off guard that suddenly the young woman staring right at him. He twitched uncomfortably and immediately looked away to break the uncomfortable eye contact, his cheeks aflame. He mentally swore and glared at the ground for a moment, feeling ashamed and embarrassed of his reaction to simple eye-contact. 'Dammit!' He thought, 'what's with that girl?!'

Meanwhile Kagome stepped back behind the drill instructor. Her cheeks also on fire as she casted her gaze to the side while clutching her arm, feeling just as embarrassed as Eren, 'Dammit!' she mentally cursed. 'What's with this guy?!'


	2. Giggling Girls

Authoress' Notes:  I literally have no clue what I'm writing. I just wanted Eren x Kagome fluff.

Warnings: This is _**not**_ a serious fic. There will be almost no plot. This is self-indulgent. No clear timeline yet if ever. Short chapters. Characters may be OOC, idk.

Pairings: Kagome x Eren with hints of Kagome x Harem and Eren x Mikasa

* * *

 **Giggling Girls**

"Eren..." Armin began in a half concerned, half uncertain tone as the recruits grouped up and prepared for training. "Is it just me or was that clergy-woman staring at you earlier?" He asked while stealing a glance at the raven-haired beauty who, surprisingly, did not leave after her small speech. Instead, she was happily chatting with Krista, Sasha, and Ymir as they took turn practicing using their gear.

The brunette huffed and played off his previous embarrassment, "beats me up. I think she just spaced out or something."

"Yeah, right!" Connie interjected while making animated arm and hand motions as he spoke, "I couldn't keep my eyes off her! That babe was definitely staring at _you_ , forsomereason!"

Eren grunted at the additional unwanted attention from his cohorts, "just drop it already! We should be focused on training to kill those damn titan bastards!" He made a fist to emphasize his point.

"Eren is right," Mikasa added in calmly. "We do not have time to be distracted by trivial matters," she stated as she was called to the practice gear.

"I don't know why you dislike her so much," Connie continued to Eren's dismay. "We, of all people, should be jumping at the chance to get laid any chance we get."

The blunt, lewd statement caused Armin to cup his face in his hands and Eren to nearly go completely red as he shouted his rebuttal, "Idiot! We don't have time for sex or-!"

That was when he noticed that everyone in the vicinity went deadly silent and turned to look at him, including Kagome who first was just as wide eyed as everyone else.

Eren did not even dare to look at Keith.

That, or he was unaware that his gaze was stuck on Kagome, whose sweet face suddenly changed from shocked to giggling behind her hand with tears in eyes as she tried to refrain and withhold a professional image.

Yup.

He wanted to die.


	3. Believe

Authoress' Notes:  I literally have no clue what I'm writing. I just wanted Eren x Kagome fluff.

Warnings: This is _**not**_ a serious fic. There will be almost no plot. This is self-indulgent. No clear timeline yet if ever. Short chapters. Characters may be OOC, idk.

Pairings: Kagome x Eren with hints of Kagome x Harem and Eren x Mikasa

* * *

 **Believe**

 _[WHAM!]_

Again.

 _[BAM!]_

And again.

 _[SMASH!]_

So many times today, Eren attempted to stay balanced on the equipment that Mikasa excelled in and he continuously failed, ended up constantly tilting over and smashing his cranium into the ground. Sometimes he was even knocked unconscious for a few minutes. But later, he would immediately get back and try again.

Kagome watched almost pitifully as the brunette lost balance once again and whacked his head on the ground. It looked painful. And it was indeed painful to watch.

"What is your major malfunction, Yaeger?!" Keith spat cruelly, as his job called for.

"Tch," Connie and Jean exchanged smirks as they taunted Eren aloud.

" _This_ is our mighty hero that's going to destroy all titans?!"

"Looks like he'll destroy himself before anything!"

She watched silently as Eren pleaded with his fellow recruits to teach him to secret to keeping balanced and they simply turned away and continued to make jabs at his ego by replying that their balance came naturally.

Sure, she did not know the boy but she did know one thing.

The young woman placed her hands on hips and scowled as she nearly stomped over to Eren, Connie, and Jean. "Hey, you two!" She glared at them so intensely that Connie visibly gulped. "Is that any way to treat a future brother-in-arms?! You should be ashamed of yourselves!" She chastised them before snapping her eyes to Eren who was on all fours on the ground. "And _you_ ," she hissed, causing Eren to wince, feeling as if she were going to snap on him next.

But the snap did not come.

Instead, her eyes softened up as her wrathful expression changed back into its angelic state. She reached out and gently placed a dainty hand on his head and gave it a few rubs. "You're going to be a soldier, aren't you?" She asked rhetorically. "Stand up proud and keep trying."

 _[Badump!]_

"Even if no one else here believes in you, I'll cheer you on~" She added with a smile.

 _[Badump!]_

With that said, she turned heel and left as quickly as she came, leaving the three young men frozen in shock at her display of an emotional rollercoaster. The entire trio stared after her with flushed yet awed faces.

"What a woman..." Jean meant to think to himself but instead said aloud

"Y-Yeah..." Eren added dumbly, still frozen on all fours on the ground.

"D-Dammit!" Connie swore aloud, "hey you, teach me whatever you're doing to get that babe's attention! I want her to look at me TOO!"

Eren scoffed and smirked from his position on the ground, "Sorry but I can't help you, pal. _It just comes naturally_."

 _[Badump!]_

Or so he said and played it cool.

But it took a lot of banter with his fellow recruits to calm the heart that was pounding like a drum in his chest.


End file.
